This invention relates in general to door assemblies for motor vehicles. In particular, this invention relates to an improved structure for a vehicular door assembly that can be opened by both sliding and pivoting movements so as to create a dual entry system for accessing the vehicle.
Virtually all vehicles are provided with one or more door assemblies that allow persons to get into and out of the interior of the vehicle. Minivans, trucks, commercial, and other vehicles are often provided with door assemblies that can be opened by either a sliding movement or by a pivoting movement of a door relative to a frame or other portion of a vehicle. In a sliding movement type of vehicular door assembly, a door is supported on a track that allows the door to initially move generally perpendicularly away from the vehicle, then slide parallel along the vehicle to expose an opening. In a pivoting movement type of vehicular door assembly, a door is supported on a hinge that allows the door to swing away from the vehicle to expose the opening.
Known sliding and pivoting vehicular door assemblies are mutually exclusive, i.e., a sliding movement type of vehicular door assembly can only be opened by sliding the door relative to the opening, and a pivoting movement type of vehicular door assembly can only be opening by pivoting the door relative to the opening. Although both types of vehicular door assemblies are effective, it would be convenient in some instances to provide a vehicular door assembly that can be opened by either or both sliding and pivoting movements as desired.